Dominique's diaries
by Diane.Y
Summary: Dominique écrit, tout ce qu'elle voit ; tous ces petits gestes, ces petits moments, ces grandes révélations. Elle raconte l'amour dans sa grande famille et elle le rêve aussi. Et elle se demande ce qu'elle fera de tous ces cahiers, de toutes les histoires qu'elle y a racontées...


C'est juste une main qui s'attarde sur une hanche, des doigts qui s'effleurent sans même y penser. C'est un sourire dans le regard de l'autre, des menaces attendrissantes, des cris, un travail côte à côte. C'est tenter de rassurer, c'est sentir ses cheveux alors qu'elle travaille, c'est profiter d'un moment de répit pour se fondre dans ses bras et sentir sa chaleur. C'est la regarder passer dans un couloir et aussi lui jeter des regards en coin quand il travaille. Ce sont tous ces petits moments volés au temps, qui s'y accordent si bien, comme s'ils étaient inhérents à eux. Ce sont ces petits moments auxquels ils ne font pas forcément attention mais qui leur manquent tant quand ils sont séparés. Ce sont ces petites marques de tendresse, douce, irréfléchie, naturelle presque. Une tendresse qui fait éclore des sourires sur mon visage quand je les observe. Parce que j'ai rêvé un jour d'observer ces gestes par mon corps, j'ai rêvé d'échanger pareilles promesses, j'ai rêvé de vivre l'amour. Parce que j'aime être cette observatrice extérieure, celle qui perçoit, qui ressent mais ne sait pas tout. Celle qui devine, qui brode des histoires autour d'eux. J'ai toujours voulu l'être, cette journaliste romanesque... Parce qu'après tout, il s'agit de la découverte de ces moments et d'autres encore… d'expériences, de combats, de haine, d'amour, d'amitiés, de déceptions, de réflexions, de douleurs, d'espoirs, d'accomplissements, de perditions.

De tous ces sentiments, c'est toujours l'amour, sous toutes ses formes qui m'émeut le plus. Parce que l'on n'est plus seul. Parce que l'on doit pouvoir l'accepter et être prêt, aussi, à le recevoir. Parce que l'amour c'est ce sentiment un peu étrange, qui fait pleurer, qui fait trembler, qui fait sourire, vivre et mourir… C'est un sentiment qui peut créer des vocations, faire crier un père, rendre violent un frère. C'est ce sentiment qui crée et change chaque homme. C'est cette certitude bancale et une ignorance regrettable, c'est la bonté, le malheur, l'attachement. L'amour ça m'a l'air d'être tout.

Alors je cherche ses manifestations, partout. Dans les rues, les corridors, les gares, les alcôves, Sainte-Mangouste. Je garde mes yeux grands ouverts, ils voyagent, ils captent, ils enregistrent. J'écoute, les murmures, les cris, ces phrases entre les lignes. Je m'invente, à leur place, celle de la mère, de la fille, de l'amant.

Et je ressens et je rêve et j'écris. J'écris dans ces journaux aux pages usées mes expériences, les leurs, les nôtres… J'écris ces apprentissages, les erreurs, les joies, les opportunités. J'écris leur histoire pour ne jamais oublier la mienne.

Et j'écris des mots, des lignes, des pages, un journal, puis trois autres sur cette génération de la guerre. Parce qu'il est beau leur amour de la vie. Parce qu'ils savent aimer. Parce qu'ils l'ont appris par leur force, pour résister. Parce que leur amour était leur arme. Parce qu'ils apprécient la beauté d'un sourire, la chaleur d'une main, la chance d'une larme. Parce que c'est pour cela que j'ai une famille, une grande famille, presque sans frontière, parce que le sang ne compte pas, parce que le sang ne compte plus. Parce que cette génération de la guerre a donné naissance à des frères d'armes, d'horreur et de cœur.

Alors je les observe. Je vois Oncle Ron prendre la main de Tante Mione quand elle passe ses doigts sur son avant-bras. Je vois Mamie Molly et son sourire chaleureux lorsque nous sommes tous réunis, parents, enfants, amis, et qu'il n'y a pas assez de place à table et que nous mangeons sur des nappes dans le jardin en fleurs… Je vois Maman caresser la joue de Papa tous les matins puis déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et je vois le sourire faux d'Oncle Georges lorsqu'il souffle les bougies, seul et pourtant tant entouré, pour son anniversaire. Je vois Oncle Ron et Oncle Harry un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres et dans les yeux lorsque leur meilleure amie rappelle l'importance des BUSES à notre trépidante génération… Je vois les regrets dans le regard d'Harry lorsque le petit Teddy lui demandait une fois encore où étaient son Papa et sa Maman. Je vois les larmes sur les joues de Tata Gin quand James a 17 ans et que la belle Sarah lui est présentée… Je vois Tante Mione qui serre Oncle Harry fort dans ses bras et le traditionnel discours du 2 mai qu'elle lui tend sur un beau parchemin. Et je vois l'émotion dans les yeux de Papa lorsque Victoire lui tend la magnifique et minuscule Viola Weasley…

Alors ils disent et peut-être ai-je envie de m'aligner, même s'ils n'y comprennent rien, que j'ai la famille la plus aimante du monde… Parce qu'après l'enfer, le noir même est beau.

Alors je nous observe, nous aussi. Les enfants. Ceux de ces grands hommes. Je vois Teddy qui embrasse ma filleule nouvelle-née en la tenant dans ses bras. Je me vois hurler sur Louis, parce que mince, il aurait pu se faire renvoyer. Je vois les yeux que Scorpius pose sur Rose et les regards hésitants qu'elle lui adresse. Je vois la complémentarité parfaite de Fred et Roxanne et le trio heureux qu'ils forment avec James. Je vois Lily essayer de tracer sa propre voie entre tous les chemins de ses cousins, parents, amis… Je vois Annabelle, la fille de Neville et Hannah, refuser perpétuellement les avances de Fred, par obstination, par caractère aussi. Je vois les paupières fermées de Rose, sa tête sur les genoux d'Albus et Scorpius à ses côtés juste à sa place, discutant de tout et de rien, entre amis, entre cousins, en famille. Je vois le groupement Weasley, et un peu Malefoy, et un peu Longbottom, et à peine changeant, tous les matins à une autre table, en fonction des premiers arrivés, comme une tradition.

Et alors, je souris. Et je me demande ce que je ferai de tous ces cahiers, de toutes ces histoires que j'y ai racontées…

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me réchauffent toujours le coeur !

D'ailleurs si vous souhaitez découvrir quelques histoires inédites sur notre famille préférée... il vous suffit de m'en faire part en cliquant sur la grande case vide juste en dessous... oui, juste là ! Vous perdrez certes une énorme minute de votre journée à écrire quelques lignes juste pour moi mais vous ferez de la mienne une petite merveille !

Merci déjà en avance aux reviewers anonymes qu'il m'est impossible de remercier personnellement... Je vous adore !


End file.
